


Derrière la Porte

by malurette



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist, Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: Canon: Fullmetal Alchemist (2003), Canon: Fullmetal Alchemist the Movie: Conqueror of Shamballa, Dimension Travel, Doppelganger, Gen, M/M, One Shot, he'll swear it's not incest, meeting the counterparts, settling in
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-04-24
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2017-11-04 06:07:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/390624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Passé dans un autre monde à première vue délirant, Ed apprend à y vivre, entre rêve, réalité et cauchemar. Jusqu'à, enfin, trouver un nouveau point d'ancrage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Derrière la Porte

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Derrière la Porte  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist ; 1er anime, _The Conqueror of Shambala_  
>  **Personnages/Couples :** Edward Elric ; Ed/Heiderich, soupçons d’Ed/Al  
>  **Genre :** angst  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété d’Arakawa Hiromu, de Square Enix et du studio Bones ; je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Thèmes :** "d'un monde à l'autre" + contrainte accessoire "présent" pour 31_jours (27 novembre '06)  
>  **Continuité/** Spoil éventuel : ben, oui, post-1ère série animée + film  
>  **Note :** j’ai globalement détesté ce film, mais l’existence d’Alfons Heiderich m’empêche de le vouer entièrement aux affres de la discontinuité.  
>  **Avertissement :** légère mention d’inceste fraternel (mais purement platonique)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 1130

Derrière la Porte, il y a la lumière, et un autre monde. Pas l’au-delà ni le Paradis, ni même l’Enfer. Dans la Porte, il y a des créatures de cauchemar qui vivent, qui attendent qu’un imprudent l’entrouvre pour l’attirer à eux ou eux s’échapper par ici. Et encore derrière eux, si on y arrive, si une force vous pousse à travers cette Porte et que vous passez sans vous faire dévorer, il y a un autre monde.

Ça lui rappelle un livre que Tante Sarah leur avait lu une fois quand ils étaient enfants – Winry avait adoré, Al en avait eu peur, lui avait trouvé que c’était n’importe quoi : une enfant qui passait à travers un miroir et se retrouvait dans un monde complètement loufoque, avant de se rendre compte qu’il s’agissait en fait d’un rêve.  
Pour loufoque, il l’est, ce monde derrière la Porte. Il a voulu croire, souvent, que c’était juste un rêve et qu’enfin, il allait se réveiller, trouver les yeux attentifs de son frère brillant dans le heaume vide, seule étincelle de vie prouvant qu’il était encore là, veillant sur son sommeil agité.

Mais non.

Un reflet grotesque et déformé, incroyable mais définitivement réel ; un monde qui n’est pas le sien, dont chaque ressemblance cache une différence cruelle.  
Il se sent amputé d’une partie de son être, dans ce monde. Il n’a plus Al, son petit frère, la moitié de lui-même. Il ne peut plus utiliser l’alchimie pour les mille et un petits riens de la vie quotidienne, comme il en a le réflexe ; il a même perdu ça, se trouve à chercher les gestes à faire, comme un bébé qui ne sait rien.

Et puis, il est réellement amputé, de sa jambe et son bras offerts de nouveau pour la vie de son frère, handicapé, mutilé, rendu impuissant, dépendant de son père. Comme un bébé ou une épave humaine, jusqu’à ce qu’enfin, celui-ci arrive à lui fabriquer des prothèses qui ne vaudront jamais un bon automail. Il se retrouve dans la peau du misérable tas de viande blessé et sans vie qu’il était devenu à onze ans, quand tout son monde s’était écroulé autour de lui pour la première fois, avant qu’il n’arrive à trouver la force d’avancer encore.

Ces automails, il voulait absolument s’en débarrasser. Parce qu’il voulait récupérer son corps de chair… Et aujourd’hui il n’a plus ni l’un ni l’autre. Il a tout donné en échange de son petit frère, qui lui a pourtant été arraché : où est l’Equivalence là-dedans ? ils sont peut-être en vie, mais chacun dans un monde différent, séparés, sans certitude que l’autre est bien vivant, et d’ailleurs ils ne vivent plus qu’à moitié, sans l’autre. Car Alphonse lui aussi doit souffrir tout autant que lui…

Il n’y a aucune compensation à cela.

Cette foutue Porte s’est jouée de lui, lui qui trop souvent joué avec l’alchimie et a tenté de tricher avec elle. Voilà sa punition : un monde qui chaque jour lui rappelle chez lui, sans être le sien.

Un monde où les alchimistes sont des fous et les mécaniciens des rois. Ça ferait plaisir à Winry, de le connaître, peut-être, mais Winry n’est pas dans ce monde… il est tout seul ici. La seule personne qui le connaît, c’est la seule avec qui il ne souhaitait pas vivre : il doit vivre sans son frère et sans son amie, apprendre à faire avec ce père qui l’avait abandonné, enfant, et qui s’occupe désormais de lui comme jamais il ne l’a fait autrefois.

Ce monde tourne autour de lui sans qu’il puisse le comprendre, exactement comme dans un rêve. Il continue à espérer qu’un jour, il s’en réveillera.  
Jusqu'à ce qu’il croise ce garçon…

Un reflet dans une glace déformante. Des cheveux plus clairs encore que les siens, des yeux bleu glace. Mais le même regard, le même sourire, et le visage qu’Al aurait eu, sans nul doute, s’il avait atteint un jour l’âge de seize ans. Un corps vivant, un cœur qui bat, du sang chaud, tout ce dont son frère a été privé… Il n’en revient pas.

Pendant des années, son frère a été une âme pure à ses côtés, toujours près de lui au point qu’il en vienne à le considérer comme une partie de lui. Et dont, il a honte de l’admettre aujourd’hui, il a failli oublier les traits exacts. C’était le souvenir d’un petit garçon qu’il gardait à l’esprit, et il se retrouve brutalement face à un jeune homme splendide.

Instinctivement, il a besoin de s’en rapprocher ; il a besoin de faire connaissance avec lui, devenir amis, partager son âme, tout lui donner, tout savoir de lui. Et en même temps, quelque chose au fond de son esprit rationnel s’inquiète d’être ainsi porté vers lui.  
Il sait qu’il aimait son petit frère : c’était sa seule famille, la personne la plus chère à son cœur, plus encore depuis la mort de leur mère. C’était tout ce qu’il y a de plus normal. Jamais il n’aurait eu une pensée déplacée, jamais il ne l’a désiré. Il s’étonne même de pouvoir penser à ça aujourd’hui, ça n’aurait jamais dû lui venir à l’esprit. Il rêvait de lui rendre son corps, mais n’a jamais pensé plus loin que l’enfant de dix ans disparu sous ses yeux par sa faute.

Aujourd’hui, il se retrouve face à une âme d’Al qui lui semble hors de portée, et un corps au contraire dangereusement proche. L’exact opposé de ce qui était son monde : ça tourne au délire…

Il a beau se répéter que cet Alfons Heiderich n’est pas son Alphonse, qu’il n’est qu’une sorte de double onirique, il ne peut s’empêcher de rechercher sa présence. Et cet homme est son seul espoir de rentrer un jour chez lui, se répète-t-il : il faut bien qu’ils travaillent ensemble ; tant mieux s’ils peuvent s’entendre à merveille. Il est sa lueur d’espoir, et ça suffit à faire taire ses idées bizarres de vouloir rester avec lui juste comme ça, de voir dans son cœur une nouvelle Pierre philosophale.

Surtout qu’insidieusement, cette idée qu’il n’est pas son frère a des effets inattendus : un prénom semblable, un nom déformé, le même visage dans des nuances différentes, un corps qu’il ne peut comparer à rien et qui existe juste par lui-même, cadeau du néant, un corps vivant… chaque fois qu’il se prend à se dire qu’il a ce dont son frère a été privé, un corps vivant, un cœur qui bat, du sang chaud, il contemple avec insistance cette idée : un cœur, un corps avec lequel il n’a aucun lien de sang, quelqu’un qu’il pourrait aimer sans commettre le tabou de l’inceste, sans ajouter ce péché à ceux qu’il a déjà commis ou pourrait encore commettre…


	2. Une vie d’errance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Voici longtemps déjà qu'il a brûlé les ponts, en plus de la maison de son enfance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Une vie d’errance  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist, 1er film  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Edward Elric, Alphonse Elric, Alfons Heiderich  
>  **Genre :** de gen à angst  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété d’Arakawa Hiromu, Squeenix, Bones ; je ne cherche ni à en tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.
> 
> **Thèmes :** 2#21, « Le cœur d’un bohémien » pour 52_saveurs"> ;  
> et « sur la route » pour 6variations">  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** fin de la première série animée et film ( _The Conqueror of Shambala_ )  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 300 et des brouettes

Sans foi ni loi, sans feu ni lieu. Edward Elric a coupé tous les ponts. Brûlé la maison de son enfance, renié leur père, abandonné le rêve fou de revoir leur mère. Ils n’auront plus de passé. Lui et son frère vivent dans le présent, courant encore et toujours, et le seul futur qu’ils envisagent se limite à « retrouver leurs corps ». Ils ne voient pas plus loin.

On peut croire qu’il leur reste un foyer : celui des Rockbell, mais jamais ils n’envoient lettre ni appel téléphonique. Ils n’y reviennent que par nécessité absolue. De même, ils ne retournent au quartier-général voir Mustang que par obligation.

Ils courent le monde, dans tous les sens. Par voie ferrée, par route, à pied, en long en large et en travers, d’un bout à l’autre, plus loin encore, de retour et ils repartent, toujours. Une fuite en avant, peut-être.  
Edward a appris la route. Les tracés, l’orientation, comment se débrouiller, avec ou sans montre d’argent. Toute sa vie tient dans une valise qu’il trimballe, et dont il pourrait finalement se passer, à la limite. Son cœur et son foyer sont dans l’armure qu’habite son frère. Ils n’ont pas besoin de maison où retourner, tant qu’ils sont ensemble. Ils ont appris l’errance et la liberté.

Dans un autre monde, cela reste identique. Il n’oubliera pas si facilement pareil apprentissage. L’errance est difficile à désapprendre. Il s’est fixé chez Alfons Heiderich parce qu’il n’avait pas d’autre choix. Il a cherché toutes les autres possibilités et finalement, ce garçon était son seul espoir de revoir un jour son monde d’origine et son frère.

Ce monde lui a échappé une fois de plus, son frère lui est revenu, il a perdu Heiderich. Plus rien ne le retenait à Munich désormais, et avec la misère grandissante, la colère qui montait dans les rues, ça devenait même dangereux pour des apatrides comme eux.  
Alphonse, Noah, et la route qui les attendait : rien de plus, rien de moins. Edward n’a pas hésité une seule seconde.


	3. Lui et moi et le monde

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ed et Al entretenaient une relation fusionnelle, difficile à expliquer à des étrangers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Lui et moi et le monde  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Edward Elric, Alphonse Elric, Alfons Heiderich  
>  **Genre :** drama  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété d'Arakawa Hiromu, Squeenix, Bones ; je ne cherche ni à en tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.
> 
> **Thème :** 2#43, « Nous étions deux jumeaux, trop pauvres pour la dignité de noms différents » pour 52_saveurs" >  
>  **Notes :** mix manga (pour la caractérisation des personnages) et 1er anime/1er film (pour la présence d’Alfons)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 360

Edward Elric n’a pas toujours aimé son frère. Pendant un peu plus d’un an, il est resté fils unique. Puis il a été grand frère aîné d’un bébé braillard. Il a commencé par être jaloux de ce petit frère qui accaparait l’attention de ses parents. Comment il a changé d’avis, c’est un secret entre son papa et lui. Il ne le dira à personne (et il finira par oublier en grandissant).  
Quand Alphonse a appris à marcher et à parler, surtout, là, il est devenu le petit frère adoré, le compagnon de jeux d’Ed. Toute sa vie. Ou presque.  
Avec le départ de Hohenheim, il fallait bien trouver quelqu’un sur qui reporter son trop-plein d’amour et avec qui partager sa colère.  
Maman, Winry, Al, et l’alchimie. Voilà tout le petit monde d’Ed, enfant.

Quand Trisha est morte, tout s’est effondré.  
Depuis qu’ils ont pris leur décision de la ramener, Ed et Al ne font plus qu’un. Leurs âmes autant que leur destin se sont liés cette funeste nuit où ils ont tenté la transmutation humaine.

On connaît Edward Elric sous le titre de Fullmetal Alchemist. À ce nom les gens associent facilement l’armure massive de son jeune frère. On les connaît tous deux sous le nom générique de Frères Elric. Si dissemblables que soient leurs apparences, on les assimile ensemble comme un seul tout.  
Les Frères, la Famille Elric. Qui lutte pour rester ensemble, pour retrouver une part d’innocence perdue, leur identité d’origine. L’un sans l’autre ils ne sont plus rien, eux seuls définissent l’individualité de l’autre.

C’est ce qu’Edward tente d’expliquer à Alfons Heidrich. Comment sa vie n’a pris un sens qu’avec Al pour la partager, comment avant il n’existait pas lui-même. Ils se ressemblaient… comme des frères. Ils s’entendaient mieux que des amis. Et, avec les aléas de leur croissance qui avaient fait qu’Alphonse avait très vite rattrapé son grand frère, on eut pu les croire jumeaux.

Son frère était toute sa vie. C’est pour ça qu’il faut absolument qu’il le retrouve. C’est pour ça qu’il a offert sa vie en sacrifice pour récupérer son frère. C’est pour ça qu’il consacrera encore toute sa vie à la rejoindre.


End file.
